


I'm Not That Way

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-29
Updated: 2007-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 08:07:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10760175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: Percy tries to convince Ron that he isn't gay.





	I'm Not That Way

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: "My Girlfriend Who Lives in Canada" from Avenue Q given by [](http://madam-minnie.livejournal.com/profile)[**madam_minnie**](http://madam-minnie.livejournal.com/)   


* * *

"I saw you, Percy," Ron grumbled. "Why don't you just admit it. Blimey, I'm not thrilled by who you're shagging but at least it explains why you have a stick up your arse all the time."

"I'm telling you their hairstyles are similiar," Percy huffed and pushed his glasses up his nose. "Lucinda lives in Scotland and she was in town--"

"And I suppose Lucinda also has a cane that holds her wand?"

"Yes."

"I saw you and _Him_ coming out of the loo later," Ron rolled his eyes. "I honestly didn't know you had it in you."

Percy opened his mouth to reply when Lucius stormed into the room.

"Percy, where did you put my good robes and why did you hide the lube in your sock drawer?"

Ron looked at Percy, then at Lucius, who grinned and waggled his fingers.

"Okay," Percy blushed bright red. "I might be a little gay."


End file.
